


Dear Farewell

by CupcakeChoco



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeChoco/pseuds/CupcakeChoco
Summary: "Selene watched her dear friends, who watched the match with a heart full of doubts - the same ones they had for a while -, cry with goodbye. Atem seemed at peace and that strengthened her to endure her longing, but she didn't shed any tears. on the contrary, he smiled sweetly. The prospect of his departure, an event fraught with dismay, had been replaced by the serenity and mutual complicity that this was a battle worthy of a pharaoh and honorable friend that everyone could know."
Relationships: Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Original Character(s), Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader, Yami Yuugi/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Dear Farewell

She looked at his faithful companion for answers that no one would give him; the silver moon that shed its light on the Earth had always been a confidant of its deepest secrets and feelings. And at that moment, it would be no different. The pain in his chest, something that simple words could not describe, did not pass, even though his rational mind listed numerous reasons for him to resign himself to the situation without so much commotion. The lump in the throat just, silently, dissolved into thick tears. She was partly relieved that there was no one there, only she and her emotions locked up that she would have to, with great regret, resign. She hated to appear as openly as his choice affected her and, above all, the idea of losing him. Never again to hear his velvety and confident voice, his intent and intense look or the strength and determination that emanated from him and his noble spirit.

"Damn it," she muttered, wiping away his tears. - I can't appear like that!

\- As? - she froze when recognized the voice, but she didn't dare turn around knowing that such an action would denounce her.

"Nothing," he stammered, swallowing the sadness that threatened to spill out of his chest. - Why are you here?

\- I came to talk to you, I felt that something was bothering you.

Damn it, Pharaoh. Why do you know how to read me so well? She thought cursing to himself as he managed to identify all this behind her mask of happiness and contentment that convinced the rest of his friends.

"I appreciate the concern, but it's nothing." She remained motionless, listening to his steady steps, showing his approach.

_Please do not. Don't come any closer._

Her wall, the facade of indifference that she created around him as a protection, would fall apart if he crossed that brief space - the safe distance. I could not bear to hide for a long time, the fine line of coldness and pain would be broken with a single and final act.

\- Do not want to talk? - when his hand gently touched hers, there was no turning back, he trembled with the impending cry, pouring out his doubts and anguish before Pharaoh.

"I didn't want you to see me like this," she gasped in a choked voice. - Damn it!

"You don't have to hide anything." His warm grip filled her with tenderness. - Tell me what ails you so much.

"My selfishness," she murmured, allowing himself the freedom to express such feelings. - I know that your mission is over ... And that you need to go back to the place you belong to ... But ... I don't want you to go ... I waited so long to tell you this and it just has to be in a farewell and ... I hate goodbyes - he paused to catch his breath. - Atem, I love you. Please, do not go! - struggled to regain his composure amid the declaration, without much success. - I don't care about this story of past lives, reincarnation ... What I want now, in the present, is that you stay with me! I don't want to lose you!

Atem, surprised by the sincere display of affection that the young woman had, decided to listen to everything before giving his opinion and responding appropriately.

\- Excuse me, I know that sounds selfish on my part. You are a part of me that I am not ready to let go ... - She closed her eyes, embarrassed and too shaken to face Atem's enigmatic and serene gaze. She gasped, disconcerted, his arms wrapped her in a tight and gentle embrace that, suddenly, chased away her pain and rescued her from a raging sea of evils and internal conflicts. A gesture that saved her from herself.

\- I can leave, but it doesn't mean we'll be far. - slowly, lulled by the pharaoh's vivid affection, she returned him, resting her heavy head on his shoulder. - I will always be with you, even if it is not physically. You already said that, remember?

She smiled.

\- Our hearts are connected and there is nothing in the world that will change this truth. And don't be sad about the farewell, it's not goodbye. We will still meet again one day.

"I hope so," she shivered, the softness of his lips pressed to her forehead, a kiss so familiar and comforting that it served as a comfort.

She longed for a real kiss, but she didn't think it prudent, it would make the farewell more painful - much more difficult to accept. However, she promised that if they ever saw each other again, as Atem himself claimed, she would not hesitate to do so.

Under the moonlight, a reunion pact was sealed.

* * *

Pharaoh's points zeroed, ending the duel that would define his soul's final destination. Selene watched her dear friends, who watched the match with a heart full of doubts - the same ones they had for a while -, cry with goodbye. Atem seemed at peace and that strengthened her to support her longing, but she did not shed any tears, on the contrary, she smiled sweetly. The prospect of his departure, an event laden with dismay, had been replaced by the serenity and mutual complicity that this was a battle worthy of a pharaoh and an honorable friend that everyone could know.

She waved, watching him disappear for her well-deserved rest in the afterlife.

Don't forget your promise, pharaoh, she thought convinced, keeping her hope burning like a flame that nothing would put out.


End file.
